villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxim Horvath
Maxim Horvath is the main villain from The Sorcerer's Apprentice and a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. He leads the Morganians, an organization of sorcerers dedicated to freeing the terrible Morgana le Fay from her imprisonment. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Maxim Vs Malachite Maxim Horvath attacks the upcoming sorcerer, Malachite, after the latter receives a powerful gauntlet. Malachite's new powers initially overwhelm Horvath, but the wizard recovers and attacks in earnest. In the ensuing brawl, Malachite actually manages to light Horvath's hand on fire. But Horvath goes a step further: he utterly annihilates his foe. A New Leader Sadly for Horvath, his leader, Morgana le Fay, perishes in battle with Queen Bavmorda. In order to wait the war out, Horvath allies with the powerful White Witch, Jadis. Horvath immediately takes on a commanding role in her alliance, promising Captain Hector Barbossa freedom from an ancient Aztec curse in exchange for acquiring a prophecy. Barbossa, however, fails to recover it. When Kalabar tries to take control of the Morganians, Horvath sends him on a suicide mission to prove himself: killing Evil Genius. Unsurprisingly, Kalabar perishes. Mentor to a Prophesied Child Interestingly enough, Kalabar's son, Kal, is the child destined to destroy Bavmorda, Morgana le Fay's killer. When Winnie Sanderson delivers Kal to Jadis's alliance, Horvath takes the boy under his wing. He details the plight of the Morganians and the cruelty of Bavmorda to the boy, to Kal's delight. Access Denied Horvath appeals to the Ministry of Magic in hopes of gathering strength to take down Bavmorda. However, the Ministry has adopted new leadership, and the review officer, Dolores Umbridge, is less than cooperative. Not only does she deny Horvath's request, but she tries to have him arrested. Horvath quickly disarms her and the most dangerous wizard in the room, Yaxley. He then tries to escape, but Yaxley tracks him down and blasts him into a wall. Horvath, seeing himself not in a good place to fight, distracts the Death Eater with several flying posters and escapes. Instead, he turns to Cutler Beckett and his faction for help; fortunately for Horvath, help is more compliant there. The Battle of Nockmaar Equipped with men from Beckett's division, Horvath invades Nockmaar with Kal and the Sanderson Sisters. The group makes quick work of Bavmorda's armies, though her lieutenants prove a bit more difficult to take down. Most notable of these is Bavmorda's partner, Evil Genius. The criminal mastermind deflects one of Horvath's magical spells and electrifies his staff. But Kal distracts the enemy, giving Horvath enough time to bat another magic spell into the enemy. All that is left of Evil Genius is a statue. Having succeeded where Kalabar failed, Horvath hopes to defeat Bavmorda. Yet, as with Morgana, he falls before her magic. However, Kal ends up defeating the witch, ultimately trapping both in a realm beyond life and death. Horvath smiles; his mistress has been avenged. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:The Morganians Category:Live-action villains Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Lord Culter Beckett's Alliance Category:Mesogog's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maxim Horvath Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lothor Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Sorcerer Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Bavmorda's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Imhotep Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Vs Queen Bavmorda Category:Jadis the White Witch's and The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains